ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Zs'Skayr's Minions
Zs'Skayr's Minions are people or aliens who work for Zs'Skayr. Circus Freaks 's first minions]] Frightwig Frightwig has pale skin, a tight-fitting body suit, and five orange tentacles for hair. The tentacles are extremely powerful, giving her strength equal to that of Thumbskull. They are also tipped with metal orbs for greater concussive damage. She's also extremely nimble and skilled in acrobatics. However, she, like Acid Breath, is always easily subdued by Ben, usually by getting tied up by her own hair. Acid Breath Acid Breath is one of Zombozo's three minions, and without a higher rank to command them, he acts as the trio's leader (with somewhat inconclusive results). His appearance is quite like that of a zombie. He has the ability to project corrosive acid from his mouth in the form of either a vapor (hence the name "Acid Breath") or a liquid, a trick he implies was taught to him by his mother. This acid can easily dissolve whatever he wants it to, even metal and stone. Despite the potency of his breath, he is one of Ben's least dangerous foes. If his mouth is jammed by an object (such as a baseball), or if something causes him to cough and gag (such as when Gwen blew a fire extinguisher's contents into his mouth), Acid Breath will be briefly unable to use his powers and will be vulnerable to attack. Thumbskull Thumbskull, as the name suggests, has a head shaped like a thumb (complete with a fingernail-like hairstyle on his forehead). He also has incredible strength (though inferior to that of Four Arms), but limited intelligence. Like his co-workers, Thumbskull is always beaten very quickly by Ben, even worse than the other two. His name is a play on the insult "numbskull", as well as the obvious appearance gag. Monster Trio The Yenaldooshi The Yenaldooshi is a Loboan (a species of werewolf-like aliens) sent by Doctor Vicktor to steal communication equipment from a reservation that Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were visiting in "Benwolf" Ben first fights against the alien as Wildvine. When Ben is transformed back to his normal self by the Omnitrix, the alien werewolf slashes the Omnitrix, causing the device to download his DNA (signified by its face turning yellow) and gradually change Ben into the form. In their second battle, the Yenaldooshi appears to be killed by a cave-in, though it is not actually shown dead. The device that it was building is shown coming online at episode's end, its purpose left unrevealed. The Yenaldooshi is revealed to have survived in "The Return", and its device is used as part of Ghostfreak's plan to block out the sun. In the next episode "Be Afraid of the Dark", the Yenaldooshi's transmitter explodes when Grandpa Max rams a space shuttle into Ghostfreak's Corrodium Projector, destroying it. It is unknown if the Yenaldooshi survived the explosion of the transmitter. The Mummy This mummy alien is a Thep Khufan that appeared in "Under Wraps". This alien mummy was sent by Doctor Vicktor to find a dangerous element called Corrodium that crashed on Earth millions of years ago. Grandpa Max explains that the crystals are a potent but unstable power source, and the radiation emitted by the crystals causes almost instant mutation in humans and other Earth-born creatures. Todd Maplewood, a boy Ben and Gwen met, said it arrived in purple lightning, which is the same way the Yenaldooshi arrived in "Benwolf" Max states there may be a connection between the Yenaldooshi and the mummy alien, which is proven in "The Return." During Ben's battle with the creature, its DNA is absorbed by the Omnitrix, giving Ben access to the form. The mummy alien is frozen solid by Upgrade and buried, along with its corrodium, under a thick bed of concrete. It was released by the Yenaldooshi in "The Return" and assists in Dr. Vicktor's plan to plunge the earth into eternal darkness. When Ben is fighting Ghostfreak, Doctor Victor, and the mummy alien in "Be Afraid of the Dark" Doctor Vicktor inadvertently sends both himself and the Mummy Alien to an unspecified location through an ill-timed use of his teleportation device. The Mummy has only made three appearances in the Ben 10 Series. Dr. Viktor Dr. Viktor is a Transylian from Anur Transyl (an alien resembling Frankenstein's monster) who works at NASA, disguised as a human scientist as a means to hijack a space shuttle. He is intelligent, and working for Zs'Skayr; his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose ultimate plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the earth using various satellites (therefore meaning that Zs'Skayr would be at full power all of the time). He is not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr is resurrected. After he asks why they need Ben, Zs'Skayr takes control of his body and throws him around. He serves as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning that the previous two horror aliens appeared in was generated by a teleportation machine that he uses. His name is derived from the name of Victor Frankenstein from the Mary Shelley novel. His first appearance is in The Return, where he succeeds in reviving Zs'Skayr. In the next episode Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben fights Doctor Viktor and Zs'Skayr on Earth. Ben accidentally gains use of Doctor Viktor's form when Viktor finds Ben and grabs him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix. Viktor essentially defeats himself near the end of the episode. In an attempt to teleport Ben to an unspecified location, he and the mummy alien are tossed into the portal he created. Minions in Ben 10: Alien Force Ectonurite Hosts These Ectonurite Hosts are the same as the sun-shielded Ghostfreak version except they have a bigger eye and bigger lines. They were created when Zs'skayr possessed Vilgaxian bodies, turning them into slaves for his hive mind. When struck hard enough, they seemed to simply vanished. They were restored back to normal after Zs'skayr was defeated. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks These Ectonurites are the same as the sun-shielded Ghostfreak version except they have longer tails and the lines on their bodies can be yellow. Minions in Omniverse Terrifying Trio Dr. Viktor Reforged an allaince with Zs'Skayr after freeing him from King Xarion's control, though ultimately betrayed him after Zs'Skayr's attempt to revive the Vladats. Kuphulu Crüjo Others Ectonurite Twins They are Zs'Skayr's Nieces. Mutant Pumpkins Anur-Mirrored Ben Anur-Mirrored Rook Anur-Mirrored Hobble Anur-Mirrored Charmcaster Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Armies Category:Criminals